New Society
by Hamza9236
Summary: I've posted so many of these, it's ridiculous. Well, here's another one. Hope ya like it.


**V: Just disclaimer, no intro.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

New Society

My name is Jake, and here is something I never expected to happen.

The first day of school, September 13th of 2013 and something I was most certainly not looking forward to. I knew everyone in my school so it would just be another drag of a year. So the night before I was up thinking about it. I lay in my bed so my sheets twisted and my eyes wide open. So I shifted myself to the end of the bed and stood up on the cool wood floor. I shuffled my feet over to my my window sill and knelt down. The floor was hard and uncomfortable, but bearable. So I opened my shade and looked to the sky. As I watched I saw a shooting star and immediately clasped my hands together and closed my eyes. I dreamed a dream that so complex that it would never come true, but I could still hope.

I stumbled back to my bed suddenly drowsy. Last thing I remembered was falling into my bed awkwardly.

My eyes opened slowly to a bright light. I could tell It was mid day but I was mostly surrounded by two large boards. They looked like a touch screen style and spanned the room on my front and back. To my left was a window revealing a pool and lounge chairs and to my right a counter and wall. The space between the screens was about four feet, so it left me curious. After pondering about my situation for a few moments, out loud, I said "Hello?"  
Words began to appear on the screen in front of me.

"Welcome. Are you hungry?"

The feeling of hunger hit me like a ton of bricks as my stomach growled very loud. On the screen appeared two large words in boxes. Yes or no were my options and so of course I put my hand on the giant touch screen box that read "yes." More words appeared,

"Good. So you are aware, everyone of your species is going through this.  
This is a feeding process to keep up with proper human health. You will be eating one thing for a long period of time with as much calorie potential as possible. Here is a series of questions that will determine how your gain will appear."

I acknowledged the computer and prepared for my questions. The following questions and responses were...

"Do you wish to consume extreme calorie and fat intake?..."

"Yes."

"Would you constantly drink things such as thick/heavy crème for maximum calorie intake?"

"Yes."

"Do you want stretch marks with your gains?"

"No."

"What kind of belly would you like to have with your gain?... 1-Ball belly 2-Beer belly 3-Double belly 4-Pure fat"

"4."

"Where do you want most of your fat stored?"

"Belly and torso."

"How would you like to gain?... Naked or partially clothed? With hair on everything but your head?"

"Naked and no."

"What will your first food be?... Your choice, but choose wisely and fattening."

"Baguettes, but soft ones."

"Wise consumption of carbs. What is your choice of a side dip?"

"Melted high fat butter."

"Again a wise choice. Drink?"

"Sprite."

"Very well. How many days will you be consuming this diet?"

"As long as it takes to finish half of whatever I'm given."

"Just so you are aware, things like hygiene will be taken care of whenever you sleep. The rest of the vitamins you need to consume will also be added when you are asleep.  
Would you like to begin?"

"Yes."

As I spoke out-loud answering the last question, my eyes began to close and I brought myself to the soft carpet as my eyelids grew heavier and heavier.  
I next woke up in a full room that resembled that of my favorite vacation spot's restaurant hall where my favorite food is served. But there were no tables or desks, the entire room was filled top to bottom with fresh bread and as I turned around to observe the other side, I found it filled with buckets of melted butter. I grabbed a baguette and immediately bit into it. It was so soft and warm, it almost melted in my mouth. I pulled a bucket of melted butter over and dipped the bread in it, making sure it was completely submerged. The butter and bread were the ultimate fatty combo that made my mouth water just looking at them.

They tasted delightful, and before I knew it, I was trying to eat as many of these 30 inch baguettes as I could. I felt full by number three. But I knew I couldn't stop. So I chowed down on another three before I was painfully full. So I laid there rubbing my extremely bloated and full belly. As I rubbed I tried to fit as many more bites of bread in as I could. But soon I reached my limit and had to stay full some other way. So I took a soda fountain handle on the floor and plugged it in my mouth, pressing the large buttons that labeled 'Sprite' and unleashing the sugary liquid down my throat to fit where the bread didn't.

I continued to hold onto the button and gulp it down until I could no more. I laid back on the soft carpet and sloshed as I turned to my side. I was so marvelously full. I fell asleep and woke up not soon after to find an empty stomach. The time was displayed on a screen on the far end of the wall. The baguettes covered it, so it was hard to read. The pile of bread didn't even have a dent in it yet, if even a small hole at the bottom. So this time I decided to do something different. I grabbed and armful of bread and began leaving them in butter buckets behind me to marinate in the slimy and fattening goodness. I went on to continue eating baguettes and six later I was full again, unable to consume more. So I waited and just pulled baguette after baguette from the huge 12 foot tall pile that stretched halfway across the room.

I began to get a little bored. So I asked out loud, "What is there to do besides eat?"

The touch screen wall lit up and began typing,

"You may play PC games on this screen."

It was almost like my dream come true. So I crawled forward to find a keyboard and mouse and moved back to my position from before. I needed to somehow pack calories on while I played, so I grabbed the soda fountain handle and of the two buttons their, I chose melted full fat butter. I shoved the nozzle in my mouth and the butter began to trickle down my throat as I started up a game.

A few hours of games later, I hadn't paid any attention. A serious pain came over me and I turned off the flow of butter. My stomach was so stretched it resembled that of an abnormally large bowling ball. But I had to lay down. My stomach churned and sloshed when I laid back. The carpet was soft and clean and the day was still bright and young. The clock on the far side of the room read '1:34 PM'. I looked to my right to find a blanket, and nothing felt better than to be cozy with a big, full belly.

This time I woke up and thought to myself, how many calories have I consumed today... I opened my eyes to find another number, which flashed on the screen, "Today's calories: 4751."

I was utterly shocked. But I uncovered my blanket and found an empty belly once again, so I ate and ate. That was the case for the next week. Constantly eating and playing, stuffing and having a painfully swollen belly.

On the 9th day, I had made a dent in the pile and was still frustrated. So I asked "How can I consume the bread faster?"

The response on the screen was this.

"We have the ability to expand your stomach as large as you wish. How much would you like to fit... 2x normal amount, 4x, 8x, 16x, 32x? You will have this ability until you finish half of the bread."

I decided I would take the offer of 32x, and I felt funny for a moment but the feeling went away. So I walked over to eat. But I found myself eating more and more and more. On the 8th baguette, I didn't feel the slightest bit full. 70 baguettes later, I still didn't feel full. But my belly had ballooned to twice the size of a watermelon. When I had easily doubled the size of that, I was just beginning to feel full, but now it felt heavy.

It was also especially hard. I only stopped when I felt in pain. I asked how many baguettes I had eared and the number 256 flashed on the screen. To think I still had to finish this pile and I had made a dent large enough just now that is four times that of what I had eaten in a week. With this belly the size of a bath tub interior it was a challenge to reach past my belly. So I laid down for a nap and stuck the soda fountain handle in my mouth and pressed the button that said high fat butter before I fell asleep.

When I woke up the blimp in front of me was gone, and where it was remained a fat little belly.

The screen flashed.

"Everything you just consumed amounted to 35 lbs of pure fat."

I sat up and my belly jiggled, I could grab it with two hands now and it felt amazing. Another day past of constant stuffing and I had gained a total of 72 lbs in this stuffing. I weighed in at 233 lbs.

I was now back where I began, between two screens. Asked the same questions.

"Here is a series of questions that will determine how your gain will appear."

I acknowledged the computer and prepared for my questions. Not all of the same questions were there but most that were interactive.

"Do you want stretch marks with your gains?"

"No."

"Where do you want most of your fat stored?"

"Belly and torso."

"How would you like to gain?... Naked or partially clothed? With hair on everything but your head?"

"Naked and no."

"What will your second food be?... Your choice, but choose wisely and fattening."

"Burgers and fries."

"Wise consumption of carbs, fat, and sodium. What is your choice of a side dip?"

"High fat mayonnaise and ketchup."

"Again a wise choice. Drink?"

"Sprite and gainer shake."

"Very well, once again. How many days will you be consuming this diet?"

"As long as it takes to finish all of whatever I'm given."

"Just so you are aware, things like hygiene will be taken care of whenever you sleep. The rest of the vitamins you need to consume will also be added when you are asleep.  
Would you like to begin?"

"Yes, as usual."

I laid down getting tired, and felt like I was becoming a pro at this whole gaining thing.

I woke up to find myself in the same room, just this time turning to the left was a mount of burgers and fries that filled well over 2/3 of the room. To my right were buckets of mayo and ketchup for my dipping use. Behind me was a hose with the soda fountain nozzle for my gaining liquids. I stood up, and I jiggled quite a bit. My belly now has a bit of hang in the front and my belly button is being pushed forward by my fat. I still felt skinny though. Too skinny. I walked over on the room temperature floor and grabbed a bucket of mayo and ketchup and hurried over to the pile of burgers and fries. I picked up a burger, it had two patties, four pieces of cheese, and a regular bun. The fries were smaller and more abundant.

So I dunked my double patty burger into the ketchup and shoved it in my mouth, only to find that it was the most amazing thing I had ever tasted. I wolfed down a few of the burger and began shoveling the fries in. I knew right then, this was the gaining session that would really pack on the pounds.  
So I managed to fit three of the burgers and several handfuls of fries before I was full.

I asked the computer if I could have an expanding belly 128x size for this gaining session. So I decided to play some games on the giant screen. I took the nozzle of the soda fountain, put it in my mouth and pressed gainer shake. After two hours of playing games I looked down to find a hard-to-notice belly that covered my legs completely. So I poked it and it sloshed. So I decided I would play as long as I could to see how big my belly would get.

After another four hours my belly was so big it sloshed while I breathed through my nose. Gallons of gainer shake still poured down my throat. It constantly sloshed and now covered my legs and the space around them. It was extremely heavy so I slid my legs out and decided to keep playing. Some three hours later I was having trouble seeing past my belly. I poked it and it sloshed back and forth. So I decided I'd take a nap again and leave the nozzle in my mouth. I told the computer not to do anything while I was asleep that would stop my belly from growing more. I awoke from what I though was a couple hours later, because I couldn't see the clock. Laying sideways my belly was already pushing back the burgers and fries.

So I reached out and grabbed some, shoving them in my mouth and then replacing the nozzle. I continuously did this for an hour or so let my belly grow bigger. Out loud the computer alerted me that it was almost 9:00 pm. So I acknowledged it and was sort of bored. I decided to go to bed early and let my massive belly slosh around. Since my belly can hold two gallons in sheer pain, I figured my belly right now, at full capacity is 213 gallons of gainer shake.

I woke up to find my big belly gone. The computer said what I had just done managed to put on 33lbs of extremely soft belly because I had consumed mostly sugars, carbs, and fats with that huge gainer shake filled belly of mine. My belly from 230 lbs was obviously gone and now it was much larger, I was getting wider. More fat was storing to my hips and waist. My moobs had started to push out and hang more. The number "263 lbs" flashed on the screen in front of me. I got up and walked across the floor. My belly swayed slightly as I moved as it now had about an inch of hang to it. I grabbed the mayo and ketchup and headed over to take on the pile of burgers and fries that touched the ceiling and filled most of the room. I ate hour after hour and amused myself with the TV. I was completely naked and hairless except for my head through both sessions, but the room was a good temperature, so I was comfortable. I was cleaned every night, so I had no problem jumping into the pile of food and stuff myself as I travelled through it. I was in heaven, stuffing my mouth with juicy burgers and fresh fries. It was easier to make a dent in this pile, but still a small one at that. After a day, I asked the computer how much I had eaten after constantly bloating and stuffing.

The response was,  
"Burgers consumed: 79

Fries consumed: 932

Sprite: 1 gallon

Gainer shake: 1/2 gallon

Condiments: 1/2 bucket

Total calories: 45,000"

This continued for another two weeks of constant stuffing and gaining. I had finished about 3/5 of the pile. In that time after eating more every day due to my stomach stretching out, I gained 22 lbs. I was up to 285 lbs. My belly was jiggling more than ever. Everything was growing out. I just stuffed my face constantly and barely left time for entertainment. It took another week and a half to finish the entire pile. I finished the last burger and bucket of mayo leaving the entire room empty on that last day. I went to sleep that night full and content. My belly bloated and hard. I was ready for the sessions ahead.

I woke up the next day in that area between the two screens. On the screen in front of me awaited a greeting.

"Good morning, are you ready for session three's questions?"

Out loud I said "yes" and I stood up. On the corner of the screen it said "Total weight: 316 lbs".

My belly was now bigger than it had ever been. It hung down two inches or more and had pushed outward. I couldn't see my feet at all and my moobs were growing larger after ever pound. My nipples grew rounder and wider along with them. Lifting my arms up revealed fat underneath, which squished to my body when my arm was at my side. After admiring my size, the computer began showing text on the screen.

**V: This is a bonus part. You don't have to read it, but you might want to.**

"You have passed the first two sessions well. Many others of your kind, did not.

They were forced to eat or given substances that made whatever they chose look irresistible.

You may choose whatever you want to eat this time. Wherever you want to eat it and however you want to eat it."

"Hmmmm. I want to try something for one day."

"And that is?"

"The most fattening gainer shake possible, unlimited stomach size, and games. I do not want to gain more than 30 lbs and I don't want this to count towards the third session."

"Very well, since you have behaved yourself we can do this for you."

I felt sleepy and laid over only to wake up in the room of the other sessions. In the room wa the usual tube for gainer shake and a keyboard/mouse. I turned the computer on and put the tube in my mouth. I turned on the gainer shake to a fast pace and began playing. After two entertaining hours I looked down to find my legs covered by a monstrous belly. The computer said it was barely up to 300 gallons. I had to turn it up after I slid my legs out. When I did my belly wobbled and sloshed back and forth. I doubled the speed of the gainer coming out and it slid down my throat even faster. The meter said five gallons per minute now. But I still wasn't satisfied. I turned it up to 10 gallons per minute now. The liquid was shooting down my throat now. I put it far enough down my mouth so I didn't have to worry about swallowing.

After another two hours my belly had more than quadrupled in size and sat to the side of me at 1,500 gallons. I shoved at it and it sloshed back and forth. I knew it could grow faster. So this time I doubled it twice so it was 40 gallons per minute. I breathed through my nose as the liquid shot even faster into my ever expanding stomach. I checked my belly size every two hours. The next time I checked it has quadrupled again. It was over 6,800 gallons. The number on the screen grew exponentially. I knew my limits were not being tested so I decided I would press the button to max.

"Maximum liquid entering stomach at: 400 gallons per minute."

I heard the hose quiver and I felt even more coming down into my stomach. I was becoming obsessed. But I decided to ignore it. The next time I looked down, two hours later. My belly covered the entire floor next to me. My belly button was on the other side of the room. The total amount of gainer shake in my stomach was just growing like crazy on the screen. It read "54,821 gallons consumed."

I was so happy I just wanted more to get in my stomach. I wanted to know more about my stomach's expansion so I asked the computer to tell me more.

"Your belly weighs over 250 tons. Your belly will not harden to due the constant liquid displacement. Your belly can expand as big as you want. Along with this room."

I asked, "Can I make the tube go any faster?"

"Yes we can make it shoot out liquid at an ultra max of 600 gallons per minute."

"Please do so."

At that point the gainer shake came even faster. I decided to keep playing games until about an hour later I heard a few odd noises and the walls began to expand outwards. My belly was now so big it formed a second layer of gainer shake. It had almost doubled in size at this point. I stood up best I could, stretching the end of my belly. When I stood up my belly began to flatten even more onto the other side of the room. So I just sat on-top of my ever expanding wave pool stomach. I took at nap this time, to let my eyes rest. I woke up two hours later tow find the entire room filled with liquid. I was sleeping on my stomach which now do instead the room at a foot and a half tall. I moved my foot over and a huge wave of flesh moved and bounced off the walls. The number on the screen read, "162,983 gallons consumed." So I turned my game back on and played for another four hours.

This time I found it saying "319,427 gallons consumed" I tried to stand up on my huge water bed belly but couldn't. So I dropped back down and heard sloshing like there were waves inside my belly. I decided to ask the machine to sleep until my time was up and see the final result. I found my belly at 701,678 gallons when I awoke.

"You would gain over one million pounds if you had asked to gain the weight."

I thought it was a cool experience nonetheless. So I said, "Onto session three."

So I fell asleep and awoke between the screens. This time the computer had it's agenda set.

**V: End of bonus part.**

"You have passed the first two sessions well. Many others of your kind, did not. They were forced to eat or given substances that made whatever they chose look irresistible. You may choose whatever you want to eat this time. Wherever you want to eat it and however you want to eat it."

I wanted to try something new this time. A dessert, so I chose cake.

"I would like a giant cake side of the room and the other side completely chocolate frosting. I want to eat this in the normal area and be placed right in the middle of the room, so half of my clean body is in the frosting and the other half in the cake. I must eat myself out of the situation."

"Very well, and your choice of drink?"

"Sprite and Root beer."

"How long would you like to be in this session?"

"8 weeks."

"So you would like piles to refill?"

"When I have created a spot for myself to stay."

"Where would you like to gain most of this fat?"

"In my thighs, arms, belly, and moobs. Mainly belly and moobs though."

So I fell tired and awoke standing straight up with my head almost at the ceiling. My right side was stuck and I could move relatively freely on my left. I looked over and I was in the middle of chocolate frosting and yellow cake. I lifted my arm out of the frosting with a lot of force and used it to help eat my left side out of the cake. Once I finished that I began taking handfuls of frosting and shoving them into my mouth. I got full by the time I was out of the mess. I made a tiny dent in the 10 foot high tower of cake and frosting. Now I had to start eating because everything refilled after I ate outside of a space I made between the cake and frosting. I sat the entire day eating handfuls of both foods.

I was basically trapped for another 59 days. I had to eat as much as I could. So I did just that, day after day I shoved mounds of frosting into my mouth, hundreds of cakes worth of cake. I gained pound after pound. I started in this session at 316 lbs but I was way past that at this point. I had to find the screen by digging through cake. My belly was so full I was in pain, but I found the screen and it said nothing. I turned to go back and realized that the cake had sealed back up. So my belly was bout to burst by the time I got back to my spot. I had to rub it for a while for the pain to lessen. After it stopped I began to eat again. Then it hurt again. But that was the cycle. I did it again and again. I needed my belly to stretch.

After two weeks of this cycle, I decided to verbally ask the computer. "What is my current weight?"

Without missing a beat I heard, "362 lbs".

"How much can my belly hold?"

"Two gallons of liquid or 15 lbs of food fully stretched to ultimate capacity."

I was pleased and knew I could eat even more if I tried.  
So from now on I would eat until my belly felt as if it would burst, then I would rub it and eat more. So I did this for another two weeks. By the end of that I could easily hold another couple of lbs in my belly. If I had chose stretch marks they would cover me, but I'm glad I didn't. I asked the computer how much I had weighed.  
"421 lbs"

I knew I weighed more. My belly now sat between my legs, it was soft and my belly button was in the middle of where it hung most. My belly now hung more than five inches. I was very wide and my moobs were huge. The were big and soft and my nipples had grown from the size of a quarter to the size of a slice of pepperoni. Next up were my thighs and arms with their hang. So much improvement. I jiggled when I did the smallest movements. I knew I wasn't done gaining. I still had 30 days to go just to finish session three.

So I continued on the way I did for the next two weeks. I could now easily hold 20 lbs of food or more in my big belly. I wasn't sure how much I weighed now, but I know I gained a lot because of my new belly capacity. I decided not to ask the computer, but to continue gaining, stuffing, staying bloated. So for the last two weeks, I put on weight like never before. From week four to eight, I gained 142 lbs. I weighed a total of 563 lbs and was huge.

My belly laid on my lap and would fall between my legs when I sat. It was huge and wobbly and hung very far, but it could go farther. My moobs were very wide and large, they were worth four handfuls and my nipple was the diameter of my closed fist. My arms had fat that hung farther than before and my thighs were wider than usual. I jiggled which every breath and movement I made.  
I wasn't done yet. In order to leave I had to be 625 lbs for my age group. I decided to ask if I could continue gaining but this time with just frosting. Pure chocolate full fat frosting.

"You may. When you wake up tomorrow you will be in a room full of it."

"Why is it not very hard for me to stand at this weight?"

"We have altered you to grow more muscle under the fat and support yourself. Your heart is adapted to larger size now as well."

"Can you tell me about what other people are doing? What's their progress like?"

"People are doing well and adapting to their bodies. Women have abundant breasts now as most of them stored in excess of seven lbs of fat to each breast. Most people like storing fat to their bellies. Like yourself."

"Have you changed society at all in this time?"

"Since everyone is going through this, they should all believe fat is key. Once you reach 625 lbs you may return home. You have one and a half weeks to gain 72 lbs. It should be easy for you."

So I laid down to rest. I woke up the next day in a room completely filled with frosting cans. It was only a few inches above my knees. So I did my best to shuffle through the frosting cans to the corner. I immediately opened the first can and shoved my hand inside. I shoveled it into my mouth and tossed the can to an open spot in the corner of the room. I continued to open cans and devour their contents quickly.

I had consumed the frosting of 25 cans before I could fit no more into my big jelly belly. I rubbed it for a few minutes and then immediately reached for another can. I kept myself stuffed all day, can after can, calorie after calorie. Day two was a breeze, I had finished two rows of cans the day before so today I had to complete two and a half or even three. So I shoveled it into my mouth as fast as I could before my body realized it was getting full. I had to stay in pain today. More stretching, more frosting, bigger belly.

After the week and a half, I had consumed the whole room's worth of frosting and gained 81 lbs in total. I weighed 634 lbs and my belly sunk between my legs when I sat. The screen began flashing again.

"You have done well."

"Thanks." I said rubbing my monstrous belly.

"Your world has been changed. Society now believes fat is in and thin is out and because of your stance on fat, your gaining requirement was higher.  
For someone who is 6 foot 1, like yourself, in this new world, you are obese, and obese is good. Someone underweight at your height is 525 lbs.  
Your house and everything inside has been modified to hold your weight, from your bed to the floor. Your room and desk now have fridges. They refill automatically with our technology so food with never run out."

"So when do I go back?"

"In a few hours."

"What do I do until then?"

"We will let you choose what goes in your fridges and will never run out. Tell us."

"Wow, well I'd like a lot of things."

"That's fine."

"I want burgers and fries, pizza, deep dish pizza, sandwiches, pasta, cookies, cakes, pies, tubs of ice cream, chips, snacks, chocolate, bread, sodas, milkshakes, smoothies, syrup, , frosting, pancakes, waffles, bacon, sausage, biscuits, fried chicken, breakfast sandwiches, and more."

"Done."

"What do I do now?"

"We would like to know if you would still like to attend school or you think it should be from home."

"Certainly from home education, I don't want to have to leave the house."

"Very well, and how will you connect with your friends?"

"Via the internet."

"What about driving?"

"Couldn't you just move me from place to place?"

"Very well. Now would you ever question me if we always kept you fed and entertained?"

"Certainly not."

"Would you like to take a swim in your new body?"

"Sure!"

And so faster than the blink of an eye, I was outside sitting on a chair in my favorite resort. I didn't need a bathing suit because my belly covered everything I really had to worry about. I decided I'd do a cannonball. Though it was hard to curl up with 500 lbs of fat on you. The splash was massive and I almost hit the bottom, but I swam to the surface fairly quickly. The water was cool and calm, I began to swim around and I realized I floated slightly and my fat moved around underwater side to side. It was amazing. I laid back to float and had no problem as my massive belly kept me afloat. Before I knew it, it was time to go. So I got out of the pool and dried off my rolls. I slumped down on a chair and fell asleep.

Only to wake up in my normal bed. My room looked the same way it did the night before school started. But as I looked around I saw a large stainless steel block in the side of my room. It was a fridge. And as I leaned forward, I couldn't see my feet. Joy spread through me as I ripped my top sheet off and found a massive belly hiding under them. The fridge was huge and another dresser type stand was next to me and spanned from my nightstand all the way to the end of my now king size bed. It had every breakfast food I could ever want laid out on it. Well over 100 pancakes and several containers of fattening syrup.

I was still fascinated with my belly though. So I laid back and my belly formed cellulite on the surface as some of it retreated back into my body. I pushed it forward and it had enough momentum to move the mattress the opposite direction. I did it again and again and felt the fat jiggle around me as I did so. I sat up to find a small remote next to me. The button on it was labeled "tray". I pressed it and the stand next to me with the food moved over to my bed. But I was still too excited to eat. I swung my legs and belly over and stood with little issue. My belly swayed as I stumbled to my closet. I grabbed a pair of my favorite sweatpants and looked for a size tag. I found it and it read XL, but I thought it would be bigger. I guess in this new society XL is 6XL or 7XL. So I bent down with my massive swaying belly and slipped the pant legs past my feet and up my fat thighs.

The pants fit over my belly but I decided I didn't want to trap it. So I let it hang over the pants. I walked to the door but noticed it took a little longer than usual and I knew my room was larger than before. I swung the door open, which was widened due to my new size, and walked out into the hallway. It didn't look very familiar so I thought I was in a brand new house just for me. I walked down the hall, slightly out of breath and couldn't find anyone in any of the rooms. This floor had a whole room of just refrigerators, other rooms had beds and such. I turned to my right at the end of the hallway to find a bathroom with an enlarged toilet just for me, a toothbrush, and a bathtub, but no shower. So I decided to walk back to my room and eat my breakfast and play some games. This place was like a dream come true within a dream come true.  
After consuming my breakfast and filling up my belly with what seemed like a morning gainer shake. I looked around my room and then said "Hello?", out loud.

"Good morning," came in a robot like response.

"Where am I?"

"Your new home", said the voice again.

"Is there anything I need to do?"

"Test products for us."

"What kind and why?"

"We need you to because you are naturally someone who is attracted to fat. You will be testing many things, from video games to super powered gainer shakes."

"Ok. May I try the super gainer shake?"

"Yes, but wouldn't you like to know more about it before you try it?"

"Sure. So are there any side effects? What is it capable of?"

"The mixture has the ability to cause you to gain a single pound for every ounce consumed. It causes the growth of pelvic fat and can cause things not normally fat, to become fat."

"Could I try a glass?" I asked curiously."

A glass of a very thin, chocolate colored liquid appeared on the tray in font of me. The computer obviously wanted me to proceed with caution but I felt like being rebellious.

I picked up the glass and chugged it.

I felt funny all of a sudden and noticed my belly inched out ever so slightly. In big bold letter the glass read 12 oz on the size. So I had just grown 12 lbs.

"That was amazing", I said out loud. That meant I weighed 656 lbs.  
"Very well then. For the next three months your school curriculum consists of:  
Gaining 125 lbs.  
Filling out small films on basic school subjects."

"That's ok, I can handle that."

"Are you really for breakfast two?"

"Ummmm I suppose I am."

A new tray appeared next filled with hash browns, bacon sausage, casseroles, and more.

After an hour or so I finished it, feeling full.

Now I heard, "Are you ready for breakfast three?"

"How many meals are there!?"

"10 not including snacks."

So for the next three months I ate ten meals a day, plenty of snacks a day, filled out the surveys, watched documentaries, and gained plenty of weight.  
My stomach grew wider and hung further. My moobs were even larger now and my nipples had grown in diameter. My arms were surrounded in fat and my thighs were plenty large. My butt had grown a substantial amount and now supported back rolls.

"Congratulations on your gain of 168 lbs. You officially weigh 824 lbs."

That explained why my belly hung so far between my legs when I sat, that it almost touched the ground. My belly button had grown in diameter as well. It appeared almost an inch larger.

I laid back on my bed and my stomach hung over my sides. I pushed it forward and the powerful momentum moved it back and the bed back and forth for a moment. I sat up, crossed my legs and it fell forward and filled the space between my legs. As I was focusing on my fat jiggling around, I heard the computer speak, "Congratulations for passing your gaining tests, you will now meet your mate."

So I got up, jiggled over to my super sized wardrobe and put on a 13XL pair of sweats making sure to leave my belly out to show off.  
"Walk to the middle of the hall and take a right into the large room."  
So I did and walked to the center of the room. Shuffling my feet along the soft carpet floors and admiring the white walls. As I walked into the room I saw a womanly figure appear. More beautiful than I had ever imagined.

You can figure it out from here. :)

**V: I think you can all figure it out from here. Anyways, see ya!**


End file.
